miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 108
Ziggo's Day Off is the eighth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia is less than enthusiastic about taking her first etiquette class, where she's scolded by the old-fashioned teacher and one-upped by the prim and proper Violetta at every turn. Any chance Mia might have had to redeem herself must wait, as she is needed in Centopia. There, she and the elves find a Trumptus piece in an incredible hanging flower garden. But when Gargona shows up, they'll need to do some tricky negotiating to get it back. Plot Mia attends a proper etiquette class at school, which her nemesis Violetta also attends. Violetta keeps talking down to Mia. Mia's bracelet eventually begins to glow, and Mia excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Mia arrives in Centopia, where Yuko and Onchao are looking for Mo, who coincidentally has also snuck away from an etiquette lesson. The butterfly from Mia's ring leads them to the castle, where his mother Queen Mayla manages to find his hiding spot. Mo tries to stall for time by asking Mia about the newest riddle, but Mayla manages to solve it almost instantly, and leads the way. Meanwhile, in Panthea's castle, Gargona tries to report to Panthea about Onchao, but Panthea's pet cat, Ziggo, ends up bothering her so she fails to get her message across. Gargona decides to go capture Onchao on her own, but accidentally brings Ziggo along. Mayla takes Mia, Yuko and Mo to the garden where a piece of the trumptus should be hidden. After going over the riddle one more time, Onchao manages to locate it without much difficulty. Mayla then begins Mo's etiquette lesson, but Yuko and Mo soon get into a food fight, with Mia soon joining in. Mayla goes off to gather some herbs, while the elves clean things up. Yuko and Mo begin using their water shooters to clean up the area. Gargona finds them, and prepares to sneak up on them. However, when she notices that Ziggo is with her, and that Panthea had threatened her, should something happen to him, Gargona tries to get him to co-operate, only for him to crawl into the basket Mayla brought along. Gargona manages to sneak up on Onchao, but when the elves realize they have Panthea's cat, they propose a trade. Gargona promises to return Onchao in exchange for Ziggo, but Ziggo runs off and gets stuck in a tree. Since Ziggo seems to prefer Mia over the others, Gargona sends Mia to retrieve him. Since Mia isn't good at flying, she has to climb. Mayla returns, and manages to drive Panthea back with the pollen from a bouquet of flowers. The elves get Onchao back, while Ziggo is returned to Gargona, and Gargona leaves the area. Mayla continues Mo's etiquette lesson. Gargona returns to the castle with Ziggo, returning him to Panthea. Panthea starts blaming Gargona for all the trouble, but Gargona finally manages to tell Panthea about Onchao. Panthea believes Onchao's golden horn might be capable of keeping her young forever, and asks Gargona to make capturing him her highest priority from now on. Mia has to return to her own world, and returns to the etiquette lesson, just in time for the next lesson. Major events * Gargona goes off looking for Onchao. * Ziggo sneaks out with Gargona. * Gargona and the elves negotiate Onchao for Ziggo. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Peering earthward, never up. Where butter's held within a cup." * In this episode, both Mia and Mo must undergo etiquette training. Transcript Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes